Adventure Time: Awakening/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films logo appear. Finn and Jake bump their fists and title appears. The scene cuts to black and text says "On April 2nd, 2010, ''Adventure Time ''was aired on Cartoon Network.") Narrator: On April 2nd, 2010, Adventure Time was aired on Cartoon Network. (A quick montage of clips from the show then stops and cuts to black then another text says "The show became a worldwide cultural phenomenon.") Narrator: The show became a worldwide cultural phenomenon. (The scene shows clips from "Come Along With Me" then cuts to black and another text says "On September 3rd, 2018, the last episode was aired as the series finale.") Narrator: On September 3rd, 2018, the last episode was aired as the series finale. (The scene cuts to Shermy and Beth who pull out the Finn Sword then cuts to black and another text says "And now, the new adventure finally begins.", "From Michael Bay, the director of ''Bad Boys ''and ''Transformers." and "and Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer of Crimson Tide ''and ''Pirates of the Caribbean.") '''Narrator': And now, the new adventure finally begins. From Michael Bay, the director of Bad Boys and Transformers. And Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer of Crimson Tide ''and ''Pirates of the Caribbean. (The scene fades to Ooo and the camera pans backwards from the title and it says "Adventure Time: Awakening" then another text says "a Michael Bay film." The title fades out and text appears and says "April 3rd, 2020.") *'Theatrical Trailer 1' (Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films logos appear then the scene fades up to Ducard.) Ducard: (Narrating) ''I was born into war, bred into it. People think they understand pain, but they have no concept of it. What's the most pain you've ever felt? Maybe the kind that leaves you more vampire than man. My name's Ducard Abadeer. I'm formerly known as the Vampire Prince. And I'm going back in time to hunt down Marcy and Bonnie before Patience St. Pim does. '''Finn': (Needle scratches record) ''Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait, stop. Is there Adam Driver in this movie? '''Ducard': Well, um, yes. Finn: Are you Ducard Abadeer, son of Marcy and Bonnie? Ducard: Yes, and I'm hunting them down before Patience St. Pim does. Finn: Oh, that's good. Wait, what? Ducard: (Chuckles) ''Just kidding. You'll meet Fern again, right? '''Finn': Uh... Yeah, absolutely. Come on, Ducard! Let's go! (The scene cuts to white and red text says "From Michael Bay, the director of ''Bad Boys ''and ''Transformers"'' and "And Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer of ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''and ''Days of Thunder." The scene cuts to clips from the movie until Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum point their guns at Ducard.)'' Ducard: Your time's up, Finn Mertens. Finn: Well, that should be a good movie. (The scene cuts back to white and text says "Opens Friday, April 3rd, 2020.") *'Theatrical Trailer 2' (Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films logos appear while the song plays "I'd Love to Change the World" by Jetta. The scene fades up to Ooo and text says "Four years ago..." and "The Gum War was ended".) Finn: It's been over four years since the Gum War was a success, and now I need to find my father, Martin Mertens. Marceline: Finn, let me find him. Finn: What would you do right now if it's the beginning of a new adventure? (Text says "Now..." and "The new age is just beginning." The scene cuts to Marceline who walks to the teleporter to Mars as Finn salutes her. The scene cuts to Marceline who lands on the front of Martin's house while she wears gloves and her hat. Marceline finds Martin.) Martin: I wish I could see my son, but I think I should see Ooo this time. (Explosive crashes as Fionna and Marshall Lee appear after they kick Bandit Princess.) Fionna: Come with me if you want to live. (Bandit Princess draws her sword then Marshall Lee kicks her.) Marshall Lee: Now, Mertens! (Marceline, Fionna, Martin and Marshall Lee run to the teleporter to Ooo then Bandit Princess wakes up. The scene cuts to black and the text says "On April 3rd." The scene cuts to Finn who talks to Fionna.) Finn: This is all wrong. Ice King made Fionna and Cake books. Fionna: I know he made the books, but I'm real and now he's Simon Petrikov. Finn: Wow. (The scene cuts to Patience St. Pim who walks to Flame Princess.) Patience St. Pim: I've been waiting for you. (Patience St. Pim uses magic to brainwash Flame Princess. The scene cuts to black and text which it says "The history...". The scene cuts to Ash who goes through the window as he uses his spear to throw it to Finn.) Dr. Gross: Bandit Princess and her friends are about to destroy Ooo. Everything's changing. (The scene changes to Finn who load their weapons. The scene cuts to black and the text says "...is changing." The scene fades up to clips from the movie then fades to black and the song stops.) Bandit Princess: Who the hell are you? (The scene cuts to Finn who grabs Bandit Princess by the neck as he transforms into fire.) Finn: I am... Fire Finn: Fire Finn. (Bandit Princess yells as Fire Finn is about to eat her. The scene cuts to black as we hear a woman screaming sound effect. The title fades up and it says "Adventure Time: Awakening" then text says "a Michael Bay film." Scene cuts to text as it says "April 3rd. Experience it in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema.") *'Final Trailer' (Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films logos appear as the scene cuts to Shermy and Beth who look at the Finn Sword.) Shermy: Looks like we found the Finn Sword. And now, Fern might come alive. (The explosive crashes as Martin's ship appears. The scene cuts to Martin who walks to Shermy and Beth.) Martin: Ready to come with me to the past? Fern: We're ready now. Martin: Here we go. (Martin's ship travels to the past as the scene cuts to black and the text says "From Michael Bay, the director of ''Bad Boys and'' Transformers." The scene cuts to Finn and Jake who meet Shermy, Beth, Martin and Fern.) Finn: I can't believe you're back, Fern. Fern: Of course I'm back, bro. Shermy: It's pleasure to meet you, Finn. And I found your arm. Beth: Hi, Jake. Finn: I think that sounds cool to me. (The scene cuts to black as text says "And Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer of ''Days of Thunder ''and ''Pirates of the Caribbean." The scene cuts to Finn who talks to Flame Princess.)'' Finn: Hi, Phoebe. Flame Princess: Shermy and Beth? It's so nice to meet you two. Martin: I know why the timeline changes. Finn: I don't think it's a big egg. (Gasps) ''I think we just found Patience St. Pim. ''(The scene cuts to Bandit Princess and her army who walk to Finn and his family. They capture them as Finn looks at Sir Slicer.) Sir Slicer: You got one chance to ask me now. Where is Patience St. Pim? (The scene cuts to black then cuts back to Patience St. Pim who fights off the ice soldiers. The scene cuts to black then fades up to Patience St. Pim.) Patience St. Pim: It's nice to meet you all. Flame Princess: You found Patience St. Pim, and all of a sudden, she's on our side? Patience St. Pim: I'm sorry LSP let me fail deep. Flame Princess: It's all right. Finn: Bandit Princess and her army are now called Mutant Annihilators. And we're all targets to be hunted down. (The scene cuts to black as text says "On April 3rd" while the song plays "Final Frontier" by Thomas Bergersen. The scene fades up to Finn who meets Fionna and her friends.) Finn: We need your help to defeat Bandit Princess. Fionna: You know, that sounds like a good idea. Finn: Let's do it. (Finn and his family wear armors and use weapons. The scene cuts to black as text says "Awakening..." then fades up to new clips from the film. The scene cuts to black again and text says "is here." The scene cuts to Finn who talks to Prince Gumball.) Prince Gumball: Maybe we could defeat Bandit Princess. Finn: We will, Gumball. And if we couldn't, we'll be joined in extinction. Ducard: You have to help me. Finn: I will. Flame Prince: Look, I think I could help you defeat Bandit Princess before she destroys humanity. (The scene cuts to black and the song stops then the scene fades up to Marceline who swims out of water.) Marceline: Finn! Finn: I'm coming. I promise! (The scene cuts to more clips from the film and "Final Frontier" resumes.) Flame Princess: No matter how much you love me, I'll always be your girlfriend. Finn: I love you, Phoebe. I always love you. (The scene cuts to black and the title shows "Adventure Time: Awakening" as the text says "a Michael Bay film". The scene cuts to another text and it says "April 3rd. Experience it in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema.") Category:Transcripts